The present invention relates to a hydraulic system, in particular for motor vehicles, including a master cylinder having a housing, a piston which is axially movably disposed therein, which bounds a pressure chamber filled with a hydraulic fluid, and which, upon actuation of the master cylinder, is axially moved by a piston rod acting upon the piston, thereby pressurizing the hydraulic fluid; the system further including a slave cylinder and a pressure-medium line connecting the cylinders, the master cylinder having an adapter for detachable connection to the pressure-medium line.
A hydraulic system of this type is known, for example, from German Patent Application No. 100 49 913 A1, which is related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,436. Both of these documents are hereby incorporated by reference herein
In a prior art hydraulic system, the connection between the adapter and the pressure-medium line is problematic. If plastic is used for the adapter, leaks can occur, or a high assembly force may be required.